Love Comes To Those Who Waits·
by Meru.Tsukiyama
Summary: Un oneshot de NaruHina que habla de como cuando esperas y quieres de verdad... todo es posibleVale no soy buena con los summarys pero esta muy chuloo :D


Holaaa!! Bueno pues aqui estoy despues de muuuuuuuucho muuuuuucho tiempo con una nueva historiaaa :D:D:D esta vez es un one-shot de mi pareja favorita de Naruto: Naruto-Hinata xD

Espero que os guste

* * *

**Love Comes To Those Who Waits ·**

Unos brillantes rayos de sol se empezaron a colar por la ventana de ese pequeño apartamento, iluminando la habitación, despertando a su propietario, avisando de que

un perfecto día de primavera había allí fuera.

El chico abrió ligeramente sus párpados y los volvió a cerrar con fuerzas, molesto por la repentina luz.

Lentamente se incorporó y se frotó los ojos medio dormido.

"Estúpido sol" murmuró malhumorado el chico, quitándose su gorro de dormir.

Se sentó en un borde de la cama, y de repente una brillante sonrisa se posó en sus finos labios. De repente se acordó de que era el chico más feliz del mundo, por dos razones.

1- Por fin estaba saliendo con la chica que tanto ansiaba tener, que tanto le había gustado.

2- Por fin tenía amigos de verdad, pero en especial, estaba ella. Ella era su única amiga en la que podía contar en todo momento, ella siempre estaría ahí para él. Hinata.

El rubio se levantó, se duchó y se vistió para la cita que tenía con su ahora novia. Antes de irse se miró en el espejo.

La verdad es que había crecido bastante, estaba mucho más alto y más fuerte, debido a los duros entrenamiento que había tenido que enfrentar con Jiraiya. Después de cuatro

años (ahora tenían 17), el niño travieso cabezota y protestón que antes solía ser había cambiado por completo.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el muchacho salió por la puerta a una soleada y cálida ciudad. Los cerezos brotaban por todas partes, el lago brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, el césped

estaba mucho más verde de lo habitual, los pájaros cantaban, la gente salía y reía, las parejas se querían, los niños jugaban... la primavera en Konoha era preciosa.

El chico llegó al parque de la cita y se sentó en un banco a esperar a su chica. Estaba impaciente por verla.

"¡Naruto!" gritó una voz femenina que le resultaba muy familiar. El chico levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Allí estaba ella, tan preciosa como siempre. El rubio sonrió con alegría.

"Hola, Sakura-chan" la saludó él dándole un suave beso en los labios. Sakura sonrió.

"¿Vamos?" le propuso la chica cogiéndole la mano, Naruto asintió.

Ambos chicos dieron un agradable paseo por el parque y luego se sentaron a comer un helado.

"¿Cómo está Hinata?" inquirió Sakura de repente.

"Bien supongo, hace mucho que no hablaba con ella, así que he quedado esta tarde"

"¿Con ella?"

"Sí¿pasa algo?" preguntó Naruto, pues notó un tono extraño de voz en esa pregunta.

"No.. nada es sólo que... quería que me acompañases esta tarde a comprarme ropa..." dijo Sakura molesta. Naruto suspiró.

"Lo siento, no voy a poder, ya he quedado con ella y eso..." dijo el chico bajito, sabiendo que su novia se iba a cabrear

"¡Pero yo soy tu novia!" exclamó Sakura ofendida

"¡Y ella mi amiga! Entiéndelo mujer, hace mucho que no la veo, me apetece charlar con ella y-"

"¡Bah¡Está bien¡Haz lo que te de la gana Naruto¡¡Queda con ella si quieres... NO ME IMPORTA!!" exclamó Sakura, cada vez gritando más, mientras cogía su bolso y se levantaba de la silla.

Naruto se levantó también.

"No te enfades, Sakura-chan"

"¡No! Si yo no me enfado¡¡cómetela si quieres!! Ya llamaré a Ino o a alguien ya que mi PROPIO NOVIO no quiere saber nunca nada de mí" dijo Sakura haciédose la víctima, esperando que con esa

tácitca el rubio se arrepintiera y le llevase las bolsas por la tarde. Pero Naruto había cambiado.

La mirada del chico se endureció.

"Sakura, te estás comportando como una cría mimada. Hinata es mi mejor amiga y quedaré con ella te guste o no. Si te gusta bien, ahora si no aceptas a mis amigos...creo que entonces deberíamos hablar" le dijo Naruto duramente, yéndose enfadado de la heladería.

"¡Naruto¡Naruto, vuelve aquí¡¡Perdón!!" gritó Sakura arrepentida, pero el muchacho ya no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado lejos.Sakura se volvió a sentar en su silla deprimida.

"La he cagado..." dijo la chica suspirando. De repente un joven se le acercó.

"¿Qué te pasa preciosa¿Quieres hablar?" le dijo el chico ligando, era un hombre con los ojos verdes y castaño, de unos 23 años. Sakura lo miró cabreada.

"¡Váyase a la mierda, gilipollas!" le espetó la chica duramente, levantándose y yéndose de la heladería. El joven la observó con mala cara.

"Tsch, estrecha..." murmuró el hombre.

* * *

"¡¡Hinata!! Perdona por haberte hecho esperar" dijo Naruto, acercándose corriendo a una muchacha morena, con ojos blancos.

"¡Hola, Naruto-kun!" saludó la chica con una sonrisa radiante. Naruto sonrió también. Sin saber por qué su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, estaba nervioso.

"Bueno¿qué es lo que te pasaba cuando me llamastes esta mañana?" inquirió la morena preocupada, cuando ambos empezaron a caminar por la villa.

"Ah, nada que me había peleado con Sakura, para variar..." dijo el chico. Hinata suspiró.

"¿Y por qué ha sido esta vez?"

"...Por tí" dijo el chico, mirando al suelo y sonrojándose.

_"¿Por qué coño me estoy sonrojando? No lo entiendo... ¿qué me pasa?"_

Hinata se sonrojó también, el corazón empezó a latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho. A pesar de haber pasado cuatro años, ella seguía enamorada de Naruto.

La verdad es que la chica lo estaba pasando bastante mal, y más ahora que él lo veía nada más y nada menos que saliendo con Sakura. Pero ella no podía evitarlo, estaba locamente enamorada de él. Y no puede evitar el esperarlo, diciéndose a sí misma cada noche que llora, que algún día, lo que tanto desea surgirá.

"¿P-por... m-mí?" preguntó la chica incrédula, cada vez más colorada.

"Sí, le dije que había quedado contigo y se cabreó porque no la iba a acompañar a comprar ropa.." explicó el rubio. Hinata rodó los ojos.

"No sé que haces saliendo con esa guarra" le espetó de repente Hinata. Naruto la miró, abriendo mucho los ojos, impresionado por lo que acababa de decir su amiga. Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca, dándose cuenta también de lo que acababa de decir.

_"¿Qué me pasa? Yo no soy así... de repente... de repente quiero..." _Hinata estaba confundida, un poderoso sentimiento de decirle toda la verdad se apoderó de ella, era como si su boca actuara por sí sola.

De repente, empezó a llover fuertemente, la gente empezaba a correr por todos lados, buscando un sitio para refugiarse. Naruto y Hinata siguieron ahí, en medio de la calle, bajo esa inmensa lluvia.

Ambos mirándose con cara de sorpresa y confunsión. Sin entender que estaba pasando en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

"¿Hi-Hinata...?" dijo Naruto incrédulo. La chica estaba llorando.

"Na-Naruto.. y-yo.. yo..." dijo la chica bajando la cabeza, intentando no llorar, pero le era imposible, quería llorar delante de él, ver que estaba echa polvo, que lo quería como nunca había querido a nadie.

Que lo necesitaba en su vida, que odiaba a Sakura por haberle robado el chico de su vida.

"Hina-"

"¡¡ODIO A LA PUTA DE TU NOVIA!! ES UNA CABRONA, QUE NADA MÁS QUE TE HACE SUFRIR Y TE TRATA FATAL, SIEMPRE QUIERE QUE HAGAS LO QUE ELLA QUIERA Y NI SIQUIERA TE

QUIERE DE VERDAD. ES UNA MALDITA COMBENIDA QUE ESTÁ CONTIGO PARA ESTAR CON ALGUIEN E INTENTAR OLVIDAR AL GILIPOLLAS DE SASUKE" gritó Hinata en mitad de esa desierta

calle. Naruto se estaba quedando cada vez más impresionado. No sabía que contestarle. No quería creerla, pero una parte dentro de el sabía que ella tenía razón.

"Naruto yo... yo... ¡¡¡YO TE QUIERO!!! TE QUIERO MÁS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA. TE NECESITO CONMIGO. ERES POR LO QUE SUEÑO, POR LO QUE SONRÍO, POR LO QUE LUCHO, POR LO QUE HE CAMBIADO... por lo que ... espero..." dijo Hinata, cada vez lloraba más. Su rostro estaba rojo debido a la ira y a la verguenza al mismo tiempo, casi no veía debido a las lágrimas.

"Hi-Hinata... yo..." Naruto no podía contestar, estaba demasiado impresionado por las palabras de su amiga. Nunca se había imaginado que hubiese alguien que lo queriese así, ni siquiera Sakura.

De hecho, Sakura nunca le había dicho "Te quiero" en los 6 meses que llevaban de relación.

La chica cogió a Naruto de los brazos y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, con un gran rubor en sus mejillas, acercó sus labios a los del chico, hasta que los besó. Los besó con pasión, como queriéndole demostrar en ese beso robado todo lo que sentía. Naruto se quedó con los ojos abiertos, sin poder moverse, medio en shock por lo que acababa de hacer Hinata, no la reconocía.

La chica se separó. Se quedaron mirándose durante un momento.

"Hinata... yo... yo... lo siento" dijo el chico, agachando la cabeza tristemente y corriendo rápidamente. Hinata lo observó mientras lloraba, lo observó alejarse, alejarse de su vida...

_"¿Dios, qué coño he hecho? Soy la más gilipollas del mundo... ya no volveremos a hablarnos ni a mirarnos... ¿Por qué¿¿POR QUÉ HE TENIDO QUE HACER ESO??" _se dijo Hinata, mientras se maldecía a ella misma por haber actuado como una loca obsesiva. La chica cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, con las manos tapándose su habitual sonriente cara, en esa calle desierta, bajo esa intensa y oscura lluvia, odiándose a sí misma por haber perdido al chico que más quería por un arrebato tonto...

* * *

Naruto estaba tumbado en el sofá del salón, sin poder dormir, con la mirada perdida, con Hinata sin poder salir de su cabeza. Lo que le había dicho... no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Era como si de repente se diera cuenta de que había estado allí mucho más de lo que él había creído. De repente se dio cuenta de que la única persona en este mundo que lo quería de verdad y que daría cualquier cosa por él, y que lo respetaba a peser de poseer un monstruo en su interior... era ella. Él sólo había estado perdiendo el tiempo detrás de Sakura, haciendo sufrir a Hinata hasta tal punto que podía llegar a hacer eso de anoche. Los ojos de Naruto se humedecieron de lágrimas.

La imagen de desesperación de Hinata de esa noche no se le quitaba de la cabeza, le dolía como si él también sufriese, y él lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo, como un puto cobarde.

_**"Naruto-kun..." **_Su dulce voz, su amable sonrisa, su tierna mirada...

_**"¡¡¡YO TE QUIERO!!! TE QUIERO MÁS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA. TE NECESITO CONMIGO"**_

Esa mirada de desesperación, esas lágrimas llenas de un dolor casi imposible de curar para ella.

Su alma estaba rota.

De repente, sin darse cuenta, Naruto empezó a llorar.

_**"Naruto-kun..."**_

_**"Naruto-kun..."**_

No se la podía quitar de la cabeza, la escuchaba en cualquiero momento.

"Naruto..."

¿Era ella?

"¡¡Naruto!!"

De repente el chico dió un salto en el sofá. Se había quedado dormido. El chico abrió los ojos para encontrarse a una preocupada Sakura. Un sentimiento de increíble decepción invadió el corazón del muchacho.

"Sakura..." dijo el chico con monotonía en su voz. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. La había llamado Sakura a secas, y su usual tono alegre había desaparecido. Ni siquiera la estaba mirando a la cara.

La chica notó un pinchazo en su corazón, supuso que algo había pasado con Hinata, pero ella lo ignoró y se sentó al lado de él.

"Siento mucho lo de esta mañana..." se disculpó la chica, apoyando su mano tiernamente sobre la de él.

"Ok" contestó el chico, sin molestarse a mirarla.

De repente un águila entró en el apartamente del chico, sorprendiendo a ambos, y se posó sobre la mesita café, delante de Naruto y Sakura. Ambos se inclinaron para verla mejor, había una carta atada a una pata dónde se leía: _Para Naruto_

El chico la cogió y la abrió.

_Naruto-kun:_

_Siento mucho haberte montado el numerito que te he montado hace unas horas en la calle... no debería haberlo hecho, porque tú tienes novia y sé que la quieres._

_Aunque me cueste asumirlo... es la realidad. siento haberte dicho las cosas que te dije sobre ella... no me odies por favor. también siento haberte besado...__de verdad que lo siento muchísimo._

_Por todo lo demás que te dije... pues sí, era verdad, estoy locamente enamorada de tí, pero lo de esta tarde me ha servido para darme cuenta de que aunque me duela... mi amor __no es correspondido, por lo que quiero decirte que me voy de konoha durante un tiempo, para alejarme de tí y así poder olvidarte, y así para cuando vuelva... pues espero que __podamos hablar normal._

_Te quiero muchísimo naruto-kun, cuídate por favor._

_Hinata._

A Naruto le dió un vuelco el corazón. De repente se levantó, tirando la carta al suelo.

"¿Naruto?" dijo Sakura sorprendida. Pero el chico no respondió, cogió su chaqueta y salió corriendo por la puerta, sin molestarse en cerrarla luego.

Sakura se levantó y cerró la puerta, luego se inclinó y cogió la carta, se sentó el sofá y comenzó a leerla. Lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus verdes ojos.

"Supongo que esto es el final de lo nuestro... Naruto" murmuró la chica arrugando la carta en su mano, mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su rostro.

* * *

"Hinata... Hinata... Hinata..." era lo único que murmuraba Naruto mientras corría. Sin parar de recordar todo lo que había pasado tan de repente.

_**No me odies por favor**_

_**Estoy locamente enamorada de tí**_

_**"¡¡ODIO A LA PUTA DE TU NOVIA!!"**_

_**Siento haberte besado...**_

"Hinata... yo.." murmuraba Naruto. De repente se cayó y se paró. A lo lejos, no muy lejos, la consiguió divisar, iba andando lentamente, con la cabeza agachada. Naruto sonrió triunfante.

Sin duda era ella.

El rubio corrió con toda la fuerza que tenía.

"¡¡HINATA!!" gritó cuando estuvo a escasos metros de ella. La morena se giró lentamente, sin creerse que era él.

Cuando lo vio, la chica se quedó es estado de shock

"Na-Naruto-kun..." murmuró Hinata incrédula.

El chico se acercó más a ella, hasta que estuvieron el uno frente al otro.

"No te vayas por favor..." dijo el rubio, mirándola a esos ojos llenos de sorpresa en ese momento. La chica se echó un poco hacia atrás, mirando al suelo.

"Es lo mejor para los dos, Naruto-kun" murmuró la morena.

"¡No¡Lo mejor para los dos es que te quedes aquí!" exclamó el chico. Hinata siguió mirando al suelo, sorprendida por lo que había dicho. La chica notó cómo Naruto se acercó más a ella.

El rubio le puso una mano sobre la barbilla y le giró la cara dulcemente, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

"Hinata... yo te quiero... me he dado cuenta de que has estado ahí siempre para mí, de que no hay nadie en este mundo mejor que tú... me he dado cuenta de que desde hace tiempo, no es de Sakura-chan de quien estoy enamorado... sino de tí...Te quiero, Hinata" le confesó el chico. Cristalinás lágrimas empezó a recorrer la dulce cara de Hinata, que Naruto quitó con tiernos besos.

"N-Na-...¡¡Naruto-kun!!" exclamó Hinata comenzando a llorar, abalanzándose sobre el pecho del rubio, pasándole los brazos por su cintura.

El rubio pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella, acariciándole el pelo, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Hinata se separó y se quedaron mirando, de repente Hinata sonrió con alegría.

"¿Sabes qué, Naruto-kun? Al final lo que tanto me decía Neji-niisan va a ser cierto"

"¿El qué te dijo?"

"Que el amor siempre llega a aquellos que esperan" le contestó Hinata con una tierna sonrisa, mientras ambos volvían a Konoha de la mano.

"¡Mira, Naruto-kun¡Mira que arcoiris tan bonito!" dijo la chica señalándolo. Naruto sonrió, mientras la pareja miraba al arcoiris desde las afueras de la villa, abrazados.

_**"Que el amor siempre llega a aquellos que esperan"**_


End file.
